Bella's eyes editing and writing again!
by heath luck.edward cullen lover
Summary: Edward and Bella have sex before Victoria's battle,but he nearly kills her.He leaves ashamed.Later Bella finds out she's pregnant ,jacob helps her. 102 years later they move back to forks.Nessie with no knowledge of her father starts dating Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1 edited on december 3 2011

A/N Placed 102 years after the battle in Eclipse. Instead of Edward saying no to Bella having sex with him that night before the newborn battle he says yes. Also in this story Jacob is going to be Nessie's father figure.

Bella's POV

''Oh mommy…I love it.'' Nessie said. Ahh Nessie…my daughter, the only reminder I have of Edwa-him that is not painful. It's been 102 years…my brain knows that but my heart remembers it like yesterday.

* Flashback *

''Fine Bella.'' Were his last words to me. As we began what I had wanted. At first it had felt nice. How he gently touched me, But as he released his seed he began going harder, less gentle and more animal like. ''Edward …please stop… ow! Edward you're hurting me! Please!''

A few moments later I heard a sickening crack. He had spread my legs to far for my body to handle. Broken they dangled to the sides of my body, a strange ripping sensation taking over my body. A white, hot pain. I screamed, not knowing how else to let Edward know of my pain. Edward took it the wrong way, it got worse and he continued into the night.

I lost track of how many cracks I'd heard. How many bones would be shattered beyond repair? My throat felt raw from screaming, I eventually passed out from the pain. I could no longer take it.

When I awoke many hours later everything hurt. I tried to sit up but some of my ribs protested causing me to shriek and whimper back down. Defiantly a few ribs broken.

I moved my left arm. ''Ow!'' I shrieked. Broken. Was last night really that bad? I can hardly recall it. I moved my right arm, sore but bearable. My right hand came across a smooth piece of paper. I picked it up on instinct, it read.

Bella,

I can not express how guilty I feel. I'm leaving.

Moving on. Sorry. I don't think I can bear look at you.

See the things I have done to you.

I love you forever

Even when I'm gone.

Good-bye my soul mate.

Edward Cullen

*End of flashback*

I still carry that note wherever I go. Not one of the Cullens had shown up for the battle with Victoria and her newborns. Therefore the all the wolfs had to band together to protect me, including Bradley and Collin. And sadly those were the two who died in the battle.

Jacob said only three vampires got away. One was Victoria, and two others named Bree and Riley. Whoever they are…they mean nothing to me.

I had stayed in that bed in agony, crying over Edward. Crying over the pain. Crying over the trouble I put everyone through. I didn't eat or move for four days after the battle. It had been Jacob who came to my rescue. He helped me back to health. Things had been going well for awhile, I was getting better slowly. We thought I was recovering until one day we found out I was pregnant. With something. Else.

Jacob, not knowing what else to do took me and ran off to some cave until she was born. I realized then, when Jacob tore Nessie out of me that he loved her too. In a fatherly way. After her birth I could feel myself weakening, spitting out non-sense. I sent Jacob and Nessie away while I died in the cave, I couldn't have my best friend and daughter watching that.

It had felt good to know that Jake would take care of her. I was almost dead, I could feel myself slipping away when Victoria found me. She bit me and was on her merry way.

Their was no explanation to why she bit me. Sometimes I wonder if she even knew it was me. Sometimes I think she was so thirty she attacked the first thing she saw, which was me. Without even registering who I was. Surely if she knew it had been me, she would have killed me. Either way I'm grateful she didn't.

Enough about the past. Enough about the painful memories that got me here. The one girl that keeps me alive is Nessie, she stopped growing at 16, which is the same age Jake is stuck at. We've moved from place to place. Country to country. Continent to continent. But never Washington…until now.

We're moving into La Push. Jake's old home. Ironically, Jake will be in his old room. Nessie will be in Billy's. And I don't need a bed obviously.

''Yeah it always did feel nice here.'' I said as the old dim memories flooded into my mind. ''Ness, where's Jake?''

''Dad.'' She clarified. She knew Jake wasn't her real father but that's what it felt like to them.

''Inside. Mom, I can see this is bringing up a lot of memories for him, just like for you. I know that guy broke you and your heart. My real father.'' She said with a bit of anger. Then we both shuddered. '' He must have been horrible because you never tell me anything about him. But he's not here. So forget about him, it's unhealthy to think of the past. Let's go unpack.'' That's right…he's not here. I'll never see him again. If that's true…then why do I feel like something terrible is about to happen?

*The next day.*

''Ness, wake up! Time for school.'' Today is going to be a boring day for me I'm to stay home, run errands, and finish unpacking. Nessie's day will be much more eventful, she's go to Forks High School. Her choice of coarse, I'd never force her to do that, she already has plenty of high school diplomas. And Jake is going out today to find the remaining and new werewolf's.

''Okay Mom. Five more minutes.'' Nessie groaned still half asleep. '' Babe Jakes already gone, and I'm on my way out to hunt. Think you can manage by yourself this morning?'' I hate leaving her alone. Afraid someone will find her, and hurt her. She's still a baby to me. Nessie's eye's opened and she jumped out of her bed ''Yeah! Go!''

''Okay.'' I said warily. Now why is she so excited? I shrugged my questions off. I really need to hunt.

*Nessie's POV*

Yes! First day at a new school and no parental opinion my clothes. Mom said I'm exactly like my aunt on my father's side. But that's one of the only thing I know about my fathers side. I'd kill to know more about who my father is. About where my vampire side comes from.

I searched my already stocked closet for something killer to wear! It didn't take me long to find it.

I know my closet like the back of my hand, I am a girl after all. I slipped on my dark denim jeans that fit me to a T. A red, off the shoulder top, and red stilettos. Thank god I'm half vampire or I'd never be able to walk in these.

I decided to leave my curls down, a girl can never go wrong with being natural! I noticed I was late and rushed into Jake's porche, he's begged mom to let him get it when we lived in Europe. Swallowing any unease in my stomach I drove to Forks High. The car ride there was uneventful, all that surrounded me where trees. Lots of trees. How had Jake and Mom been able to live here so long ago, it's completely boring. I got to the school with plenty of time to spare, and at the perfect moment with all eyes on me. I'm not one to hog attention, but I think every girls deserves bit of it now and then, to remember that they're special. I'm the exact opposite of my mom in that way, she can't stand any extra, or unwanted attention.

Taking in a big breath that I don't necessarily need I prepared myself to get out of the car, when my eyes were drawn to 5 yellow eyed vampires. Vegetarians like my mom and I. Them being vegetarian automatically made me interested in them, I don't come across other vegetarians often.

From the distance I could see a big one, a small one, a blonde one, and one covered in battle scars. They were to far away for my half human, and half vampire eyes to see anything else. Another vampire, a few feet away from them caught my attention. His auburn hair tousled in the wind, his perfect bone structure, and his eyes staring at my intently…or rather staring at my brown chocolate eyes. They are my best feature, the exact same shade as my mother when she was human.

*Edward's POV*

'Oh! A new girl! This school defiantly needs someone new, it's still as boring as it was 102 years ago! Alice complained in her head. Just being back here made me think of Bel-her way too much. We visited her grave yesterday, thinking it'd help me get closure. She had died four days after we left from body trauma. From what I'd done.

''She looks like a whore. Look at her.'' Rosalie said. And I did. God she was beautiful . Her hair, Her body, but as soon as I saw her chocolate colored eyes I forgot everything else. I knew, God or whoever was out their made her for me.

I loved her instantly. Why? Because of Bella's eyes. My soul would recognize her eyes anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2 edited on december 3 2011

***Nessie's POV***

**I jumped gracefully out of my car and walked over to the vampires. Why not be straight forward, than beat around the bush? Without wasting a moment I introduced myself, "Hello my name is Renesme Slack.'' I slightly winced saying my slightly dumb last name. Jake and Mom had decided both of their last names could be tracked easily, so they just put them together!**

"**But please call me Nessie.'' I was impressed with my self. Where had all this sudden confidence come from?**

"**What are you?'' The blonde one said in disgust. I know I tend to confuse vampires, they wonder what species I am, but there's no reason to be out right rude!**

**"Now that isn't very polite, isn't it common curiosity to say your name before making judgmental comments?'' That's just how I was raised personally.**

**The short hyper one spoke with a big smile on her face, before the blonde could reply back. "I'm Alice Cullen.'' She gushed. "This is my vampire mate Jasper.'' She then pointed to the male covered in battle scars who looked like he was constipated. He didn't look happy at Alice, in fact all of the vampires looked a little shocked.**

**All of the vampires gasped at Alice. **

**" Don't worry, I know about vampires.'' I assured in a hushed tone. "I mean I am half of one myself…so who are you?'' I pointed to the bronze haired male, I tried to be subtle, but I've never been to god with that. Or with guys.**

"**Edward Cullen.'' I melted right there at the sound of his voice. Something about him, the way he spoke made me feel as if I know him, which is impossible. If I had ever met him, I would have remembered his face. The judgmental blonde cleared her throat.**

"**Hi, remember me over here? Yeah well if we're doing this introductions I'd like to get my out of the way so I can leave, I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my mate Emmett. Stay away.'' Wow I barley know this girl and she's already threatening me? I see how the vampires here roll. I looked at the one named Emmet. Sure he's cute but nothing compared to Edward.**

"**Not a problem. I like the color bronze better anyway.'' I then I looked straight at Edward and blushed at my attempt at flirting. Another thing I had inherited from my mom.**

" **Well then what's your dirty laundry?'' Rosalie asked, out of the blue. He voice indicating she wants to hear juicy gossip. Is she insulting my clothes? **

**"Excuse me!'' I exclaimed. **

**" What are the skeletons in your closet?'' She spoke slowly. What is she talking about? A) I don't eat human and B) who would keep the skeleton. I gave her a dumbfounded expression. **

**"Let me dumb it down. What are your secrets. Your story. I haven't heard anything interesting all week, entertain me." Did she really think that's my job?**

" **Oh sorry, I was having a Rosalie moment.'' I snickered at my own lame joke and the expression that she gave me. **

**"Well let's see where to begin. I'll give it to you simple. Basically my father who I have no knowledge of was a vampire who had sex with my mother who was human at the time and bam here I . I tried to give you a simple explanation, hope it wasn't to complex for you." If she wants to be rude to me, I can be rude back. **

"**Who would leave their own child?'' Edward asked. I felt the same way. I mean who would. I can tell Edward understands me. He would be a great dad if he ever would get the chance. He would never leave his child. Would he?…Nope I don't think so. But then again I don't really know him.**

"**Oh!'' Alice jumped. I scanned around, no trigger had been pulled. That I noticed.**

**All I saw was a lot of people staring my way **

**" Do you think we could take this to a more private area?'' I asked. Worrying about some of the kids who could be in ear shot. I've had way to many close calls**

**" Good idea.'' Jasper said. "The emotions are crazy around here.'' Jasper added. I didn't understand what he was talking about, so I just nodded and followed them behind the gym. The rain was starting to sprinkle from the sky, so I pressed my body as close to the gym wall as possible.**

"**You must want to know about us… well I mean who wouldn't!'' Then Alice launched into her story. **

**" Our creator is a man named Carlisle who created his mate Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmet. Jazzy and I come from different creators, and I am only now starting to remember my human life. We haven't lived here in a century. It's so very nice to be back. Hmmm I'm trying to think of all the information I can squeeze into this short conversation!''**

" **Translation we were here first and we're not afraid to fight for our land.'' Rosalie said. Was it me or is this girl territorial. Yeah, I think she is too.**

" **Calm down Rose. It's been the same story forever. I think it's time to change it up a little. How do you feel about the next place we move Edward and Jazzy," Emmet mocked Alice's voice when he said Jazzy. "be in a gay relationship. I can just hear the gossip now. Oh that would be rich!'' I laughed imagining the two paired together.**

" **Well, actually Rose my mother, who is now a vampire was here about a century ago also. So maybe this is actually our territory. Hey, maybe you even knew her as a human. Her name's B-" I was cut off by the bell, of well. Her name isn't important.**

"**Oh shoot, I have to get my schedule .'' I sighed, I wanted to let Edward know I'm interested in him, by how do I do that without seeming desperate? I have next to no experience with vampire guys. Just do something Nessie! I pointed to Edward and said **

"**I'll see you later.'' And then like all the girls in the movies I just simply walked away, hoping my he didn't see my burning cheeks. After a moment I heard him say, **

" **Yes you will.'' in a voice to low for human.**

**I never really made it to the guidance office for as soon as I walked in the door one of the hall aids escorted me to the principals for serve dress code. I guess showing a shoulder at this school is some big deal! I had to wait for a parent or guardian to come bring me a change of clothes and since Mom's out hunting and Jake's in wolf form it was a while until they got a hold of anyone.**

**After about two hours they finally got a hold of Jake (aka Dad). About ten minutes after the call Jake arrived. **

"**Renesme Carlie Swan.'' He said once out of hearing range for the humans. He tried to keep a serious face on.**

" How dare you show a shoulder at school! Do you understand how big a deal this is!**.'' He continued to try to keep up acting angry, but eventually failed and busted out laughing. "One shoulder showing, and you're in trouble? Lame." He commented before handing me a new top.**

Jake left, wishing me a good luck on my first day. He left so suddenly I didn't have time to tell him about the vampires! I quickly slipped on the plain red v-neck and was on my to my fourth hour…gym.

**I got dressed in a pair of basketball shorts a girl named Alley Weber let me borrow and a big plain white t-shirt this girl named Julia Stanley let me wear, I tied it up in the back and was looking in the mirror to make sure it looked right when I felt a pair of eyes on me.**

"**Ugh, you so think your something you're not.'' Rosalie said behind me fixing her sad to say it already perfect hair. **

**"You're one to talk." I commented. I'm so not going to let her walk over me like this. **

**" You really want to start something?" Rosalie asked with a hint of a challenge in her voice**

**" Don't fall for her games, just walk away." Alley and Julia stated together.**

**Being dress coded is already going to have me in trouble when I got home, I don't think a fight would help. So I simply turned away from her, and walked out the locker room. I heard Ally and Julia follow behind me.**

" **I've never seen anyone stand up to her like that!" Alley cheered.**

**" Omg! This is going to be such good drama!'' Julia gushed. I can already tell I'm going to like Alley Weber better than Julia Stanley. Julia just seems gossip obsessed.**

We didn't stand around talking long for the gym teacher came out splitting us into teams for basketball. The game was almost to easy. The only real competition was against Rosalie, but in the end I was still able to make the winning basket and beat her team.

**Then came time for lunch and I promised I'd sit with Alley, Julia, and some of their friends but I did wondered about the Cullen's, should I be sitting with them?**

**I started walking to the cafeteria, when I felt a cold hand grab my upper arm to stop me. I was about to shove the guy off of me when I realized the hand is cold…to cold to be human.**

**I realized it was Edward as he spun me around our faces close together. I caught my breath, up close he was even more beautiful. I again got the feeling in my heart that I know him in another life. I think he felt the same for her quickly pressed his lips to mine, just a quick peck. "Nessie.'' He whisper his forehead pressed to mine. For some reason I had the strangest feeling. Like I had just kissed my brother or worse my father.**

**I realized at once how silly that was, But I still couldn't get the feeling out of my mind so I concentrated his breath. I wonder why he's breathing…he certainly doesn't need the air. He suddenly whispered "Bella" as he breathed in my scent. Am I hearing things? I must be. I brushed off the feeling of kissing my father and quickly pecked him again. Even kissing feels familiar.**


	3. Chapter 3 edited on december 3 2011

*Nessie's POV*

I threw the screen door open of my new home. Today had been the best day of school in the history of best school days. Ever!

Lunch had been a little boring with Alley, Julia, and their friends. But next to the time I spent with the dreamy Edward Cullen I'm sure anything would seem dull.

I had all my afternoon classes with Edward And Alice informed me I have all my morning class with her. I wouldn't have found this out until tomorrow morning, but she stole my schedule while I wasn't looking. That girl sure is interesting, but I kind of like her. She keeps me entertained no doubt..

Alice and I made plans to go shopping in Seattle this Saturday, I'm glad to find a good friend who I don't have to hid anything from. Saturday in Seattle there is going to be a heavy thunderstorm and we're hoping on fitting some baseball in while we're there.

But there is bad news of the day. Edward and I got busted for skipping class. Can you say detention tomorrow. Well the school's principle can.

Rosalie's a bitch end of story, but karma is her cousin who hasn't visited in a while. And I plan to buy her a plane ticket. Translation…If she messes with me again, I'm not going to just take it, I'll do something about it.

And Finally, facing the parentally challenged.

" Reneesme, breaking dress code, detention? You've always been such a good student. What happened?'' My mother asked.

I laughed, "Mom, I got dress coded for showing my shoulder…no big deal." I shrugged it off. I'm not sure if she's full blown pissed or not. Jake's shaking with anger so there is no doubt he's mad.

"Then explain the detention." She demanded, putting a hand on here hip.

" Well, mom, dad, I met this guy.'' I admitted sheepishly. "Did your shoulder just turn him on and drive him wild?'' Jake joked around even though another ripple of shakes spread threw out his body.

I rolled my eyes at him, " He's a vampire…vegetarian vampires, like us. They're seven of them. Five of which go to my school.'' Maybe someday Mom and Jake could meet them, I though silently in my head.

Jake gave Mom a look that I didn't completely understand. " Bells, you don't think it's the C-'' Mom cut Jake off with a hint of denial In her voice.

"No, no I don't think it's them. What would be the odds?'' Mom stared off into space and Jake followed shortly after. The odds? Odds of what? I decided to figure out.

" Odds, for what?'' I asked straight forward. What are they talking about? Who were the C-?

" Nothing you need to worry about, I want to meet this guy Ness. And his family.'' My mom said, she always does. But this time I want her to meet him. Just see how amazing he is. I've only known him one day and I already can see how, just incredibly sweet he is.

The only problem is that every human guy I have ever dated loses complete interest in me as soon as they met my mother. That's why she stopped going back to high school with me, everyone ignored me and focused on her. Maybe they shouldn't meet… He'd just fall for her.

" No mom, He's a vampire. If you wanted him and he wanted you like most guys do, you could have him like that!'' I snapped my fingers when I said 'That!' to emphasize my point. I tried to imagine my mother, Bella kissing Edward Cullen. I can't imagine it. Not at all.

" Ness, calm down sweetie. I'm not interested in finding a mate, Or anyone else to love for that matter. My hearts full, I've got all the people I need to love in this house..'' I sighed in defeat. My mom would get whatever she want anyways. No point in arguing.

" Well mom, on a lighter note I'm going shopping with his sister Saturday in Seattle and I'm hoping him and I can do something this Friday. How about this Sunday you guys all meet?''

" Sounds perfect babe, why don't you go hunting? We're done yelling at you.'' My mom said but my Jake finished. " For now.'' I rolled my eyes at them. I can't help but love my family, no matter how much they tend to annoy me.

I ran, ran out of La Push, out of Forks, out to a forest which I entered a couple miles down from the trail on a dirt road. I didn't plan on stopping for a while, It feels so good to run. But my feet stopped without instruction when I saw the meadow.

It was the most beautiful meadow in the world, the most beautiful place in the world. With the world's most beautiful man on the ground dry sobbing.

" Edward?'' I asked taking a timid step forward.

Edward looked up in annoyance, but when he saw me his face softened, " I see you've found my meadow. What are the odds, I was just whishing you were here, and now…you are.'' Edward said while standing up and composing himself.

Again, with the odds - is that like the new in thing to say or something?

" Um, hey.'' I said like an idiot. I'd never seen him so sad. He cracked a smile that made my heart skip a beat. " Um, hey back.'' He said mimicking my voice.

" Look, this is kind-of random and out of the blue, but my parents want to met you and your family this Sunday. That's not weird or anything is it? I've never been interested in a vampire before.'' I looked down and started to fidget with my hands.

Edward walked over and put my hands in his. " No, that's fine, I've never been interested with a half human, half vampire either.'' Edward spoke in a compassionate voice.

" Are you okay?'' I asked remembering the scene I had walked in on moment ago.

He started off into the distance before looking me straight in the eyes and answering me

" Kind-of, It's hard for my family and I to be back. The damage that we did is still fresh in our dead hearts.'' What had he done, run over somebody's cat or something?

" Yeah, it's hard for my mom and dad to be back here too.'' I said thinking back to how they had acted yesterday when we first moved in.

" Right, I'm really starting to wonder If I knew your mother, what's her name again?'' He asked, his eyes intensifying, as if this answer was important to him. I have no idea why it would be though.

" Be-'' I was cut off by my cell phone ringing.

Edward released my hands with a sigh. " Sorry.'' I apologized as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I saw the caller ID. Oh, it's just Leah. She's the only wolf Jake could find and he wasn't to excited about it. Leah said all the others had imprinted and died with their imprint's about a few decades ago. I felt bad for her, that she had never found true love.

Leah and I had clicked automatically like Alice and I had.

I answered it " Hey Le-le! What's up?'' She chuckled on the other end.

" Hey Ness. Your mom's looking for you, she said you've been gone almost two hours!'' Shoot she's right! I'd spent most of my time running. " Thanks for telling me, I'll be there in a bit.''

" I'd hurry!'' Leah warned, mom must be harassing her till I get back.

I hung up the phone and turned to Edward. " You need to leave.'' He stated and I in turn sighed.

"Yes.'' I spoke disappointment clear in my voice. "Then I'll have to wait to see you till tomorrow at schools, maybe we could do something this Friday?'' When Edward asked I got a load of butterflies in my stomach, and I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks. That is exactly what I was going to ask, but was to nervous to.

" I'd love that.'' I said and ran out of the meadow before I could blush deeper.


	4. Chapter 4 edited on december 3 2011

*Edward's POV*

As Nessie left I collapsed to the ground. What am I doing? This girl has brought out feelings I haven't felt in a long time. Since… Bella.

But Bella is gone. Gone from the real world, but she's every where in mine. Bella's in the clouds, in the stars, and when I looked at Nessie all I see is Bella.

Bella's nose, Bella's lips, and most of all Bella's eyes. Her chocolate colored eyes. A perfect duplicate of my Bella's. No, not my Bella. Once upon a time she was but no not any more.

With that one thought it left me dry sobbing on the ground for hours. Why must this happen every night? When will I be able to accept what I've done and move on. Maybe that's why I want Nessie so bad…she could be my replacement Bella.

After a while I heard foot steps approaching me. I ignored them and their thoughts. Whoever they are, I don't care or want to know. I continued my dry sobbing.

" Rose, stop!'' Emmett yelled. The foot steps stopped.

" What Emmett? Someone has to get him. He needs to get over this already and move on!'' Rosalie yelled.

" But Alice said to let him be.'' Emmett argued.

" I've let him be for three hours. Hell! I've let him be for 102 years! Now let me go!'' Rosalie screamed. I heard struggling between them. Eventually Emmett sighed and released her, like he always does.

Rosalie ran at vampire speed over to me. " So!'' She said, her smile as huge as Bella's heart.

"So?'' I asked with no emotion.

"I heard something.'' Rosalie said with her eyes lighting up as she danced around the topic, instead of just spitting it out already.

" Something?'' I asked in a dead tone, half to annoy Rose and half because I really don't have any more energy to fake emotion.

Rosalie huffed. " You're no fun anymore Edward. Wait, I forgot you never were." I looked at her. Why couldn't she leave me alone. Does she really think I care about the gossip she knows.

"Okay, fine, I'll just tell you what I heard with no fun games. I just came here to say that… there are still wolfs in La Push.'' Rosalie stated as if this is

a big deal.

" And your point?'' I asked. What is she getting at?

" And my point is. Rumor has it that your little…hmm your little girlfriend is living with Jacob Black. You know the werewolf.'' Rosalie said, her voice emphasizing 'werewolf' I can tell she's expecting some kind of , and damn straight she is getting one.

I shoot up in surprise, and anger. A small smug smile came to Rosalie's lips. She looked at Emmett, and he sighed looking uncomfortable, looking like he wants to be anywhere but here.

Jacob Black. The Jacob Black that had tried to steal my Bell-… I mean Bella away from me. Now he's trying to steal my Ness- no! I mean Nessie away from me.

If he is even thinking of touching her I'll kill him! I don't know what he wants with her, but he can't have my replacement Bella! He needs to find his own! She may be the only one to heal me. I gave Rosalie and Emmett one hostile look before running out of the meadow and to La Push.

Running to My Bella…I mean Nessie. I need to get my head straight, but my thoughts are to clouded with Bella.

*Nessie's POV*

I arrived home just past mid-night. Crap. " Were the hell have you been missy?" Jake yelled. "Your lucky your mom is out hunting again or else…" Jake couldn't finish his sentence as he was taken over by violent shakes. Ever since we came back to Forks he's been a lot easier to get angry

" Room…get…talk…mother." Jake said threw his shakes. I sighed knowing an argument is pointless and walked to my room. I know Jake is trying to say ' Go to your room we'll talk when your mother is home.'

I laid down on my bed, and covered up with my baby blue blanket. And slowly drifted away.

I abruptly sat up right, something awaking me from sleep. I looked at my clock that was on my bed side table, I must have fallen asleep for a few hours because the clock says three-thirty in the morning. The fighting in the next room must be what had awoken me.

I moved slightly in my bed and the fighting stopped, but only for a moment.

" You think I want Nessie? As in want, want!" Jake yelled. I heard him mutter " Unbelievable.'' Then Jake chuckled, as if suddenly finding a joke in whatever their fighting about. " You can't have her.'' A male voice said…is it Edward?

" Stop blocking you thoughts! Your hiding something.'' Edward accused.

Jake once started a booming laugh. " Hell yeah I'm hiding something! So let me get this straight, you are the one Nessie was caught kissing and skipping class with at school, and you're taking her out this Friday, and you see nothing wrong with that?" Jake asked holding in a laugh for some reason.

" Correct." Edward said with a hint of confusion in his voice. Jake started laughing so hard he was snorting like a pig.

Once he finally controlled himself he spoke hesitantly," Well… I guess I'll see you Friday.''

" You bet." Edward said coldly. I heard a door slam. And decided to wait a moment before walking into the living room.

" What was that?'' I asked. Jake's smile disappeared as soon as he saw me. " I thought I heard you." He sighed " How much did you hear?" He asked. I moved to the couch to get comfortable, hoping he's tell me a long story,

" Enough to be confused." I confessed.

We sat their for a few minutes. Both of us in deep thought. Jake stood up once he reached his decision, " Okay Ness I'm going to make a deal with you. I won't tell your mom about you coming home late if you don't tell her, or talk to her about out little visitor. Let her see Edward for herself." Jake cracked a smile on the last sentence, a little worry flashed through his eyes, but he covered it up.

" Why are you do damn happy?" I yelled, I hate being confused.

" Hey now! No cussing. Calm down Nessie you'll see Friday, and…just don't get to attached to Edward.'' I sighed, what is that even suppose to mean.

" I'm going back to bed. Night.'' I said irritably, I don't want to be around him if he's being like this, and keeping secrets.

" Night!" I heard Jake yell after me, with one final chuckle.

As I lay in my bed, I began to think. How had Edward found my house? Did he follow me? When he said ' You can't have her.' Edward hadn't meant me had he? Because though that does seem sweet…it also sounds a bit possessive.

I sighed and rolled over, letting my mind relax…as I drifted to sleep, I began to dream.

I saw Edward kissing a brunette in my dream. Who is this girl? I asked myself automatically. I gasped in my mind as the girl turned around reveling her face. She had my eyes. But she's… completely human.

She wore a bulky cast on her leg that doesn't match her beautiful blue dress. Edward and the girl began to twirl around the outside gazebo.

Edward spoke softly to her, you could feel the love he had for her." You're ready now then?'' Edward asked. " Um." The human gulped. " Yes." Her voice sounded so familiar but yet to rough to be close to anyone I know.

Edward flashed a smile ad brushed his lips against the edge of her jaw. " Right now?" He whispered.

The human and I both shivered involuntarily. " Yes." She whispered back. Edward chuckled and leaned away. " You can't really believe I would give in so easily." Edward said with a sour edge to his voice.

" A girl can dream." As the human said this Edward's eyebrows rose. " Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"

" Not exactly." The human said frowning. " Mostly I dream about being with you forever." Aww'd that sounds so romantic, and I could see myself saying it, but Edward's reaction was not what I excepted.

His expression softened then saddened. " Bella."… What! Oh my is the human girl my mom? No, no, no oh, no. Impossible. Nope. This is officially my strangest dream ever.

" I will stay with you- isn't that enough?" Edward said while tracing the girl named Bella's lips. Then Bella smiled " Enough for now."

Edward frowned, and in turn Bella touched his face. You could see the love between them. " Look I love you isn't that enough?" Edward smiled " Yes it is, Enough for forever." Then as he kissed Bella's throat I was awaken by my alarm clock.

What was that? It had to be a dream. " Just a dream" I whispered breathing heavily. One realistic, messed up dream.

I jumped out of my bed to get ready for this already weird Friday morning.


	5. Chapter 5 edited on december 3 2011

*Edward's POV*

"Edward, you're doing things backwards." Alice complained to me this morning, after telling her everything that is happening between Nessie and I. Minus the fact that every time I see Nessie my heart imagines Bella.

" Honestly Edward, you kiss a girl you just met, you think you may love her which is ridiculous, then you ask her on a date. You're doing everything completely wrong!" Alice's little body shot up with either energy, anger, or excitement. I couldn't tell.

"If I love her does it matter the order of our relationship?" I asked.

"Yes! You barley know her. You don't know enough about her to love her." Alice is being Alice, saying exactly what she is on her mind. She didn't has to say all of this, I could have just read her minded and saved her some trouble..

" Ever heard of love at first sight Alice?"

" Yes, in fact believe it, or not I have. Did you know it only happens once in a persons life. Once in a vampire's existence." While Alice is talking she is either pacing back and forth, or dancing. Again I couldn't tell with her.

" Yeah, what's your point?" I asked very confused.

" You don't really want me to say it Edward. How can you not know?" She said in a pined voice.

" Know what Alice? What!" What is she getting at? All of a sudden Emmett barged into the room.

" Bella! Bella, was your love at first sight. Ever since we left you've turned….stupid! Yeah, I said it you turned stupid. Either your moping around, or your hitting on any one with the slightest resemblance to Bella. I loved Bella, my sister Bella. I hate trying to pre-tend that I'm not mad at you for killing my sister. I can tell you I don't approve of Nessie. That's me talking not Rose. I just want my little sister back!" Emmett then proceeded to bombard out of the room. I could hear him dry sobbing to Rosalie.

I knew this affected them also, but did it really affect Emmett so much as to dry sob? I felt like dry sobbing myself. I felt like curling under a rock. Emmett was completely right. Harsh, but right.

Alice put a hand on my shoulder. " We all talked about this while you were out last night. When you go to pick Nessie up for your date were all coming with. If you insist on a relationship with Nessie your doing it my way." Alice looked liked a determined chipmunk trying to steal an acorn for a squirrel (A/N weird analogy? I know.) It made me laugh to look at her.

Alice gave me a strange look. That look that says ' Maybe he's finally snapped.'

" Alice if the family wants to meet Nessie, and her mother fine. That's doing me a favor speeding up the introduction part of a relationship. I'll think of what you said, but that's all I'm promising for now.

Esme walked in at the perfect moment, she hated hearing us fight. " You should get going to school you two. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett just left without you guys. I wish I would have had time to help Emmett, he seemed very upset. Poor thing." She bit her lip and was internally debating on what to say next, even though I can read her thoughts, so I already know, " Edward from what I've heard about Nessie from you, Rosalie, and well everyone in the family I just don't know what to think of her. I'm excited to meet her and make my own opinions."

Esme gave me a light pat on the shoulder. "Anyways we'll talk more later. Just get to school. Love you." I gave Esme a hug to let her know she hadn't hurt my feelings and followed Alice to the garage.

*Bella's POV*

"Ness, wake up. C'mon let's go. Remember it was your choice to go back to high school! Let's get moving!" I shoved Ness a couple times to wake her, and flipped on her bed side lamp. She finally started to come around, and shooed me out so she could get dressed.

Teenagers. I maybe eternally stuck at 18, but I don't consider myself a teenager. I never have. I may have technically been one, but not like Nessie.

I went out to the hallway that connects her room to the living room. In the living room Jake, and Leah we're fighting about something.

"You're stupid!" Leah shouted.

" No, I'm a genius! After Nessie knows her boyfriend is her…yeah. She'll never want anything to do with him. Same with Bells" Did he honestly not see me here? What's Jake planning?

" It's going to backfire. Once Bella see's Ed-" Leah froze. Her eyes wide on me. Jake turned around, and his face mimicked Leah's. Jake had been slap happy all morning. He said it was just because he had a good night. He didn't say good's night sleep, just night.

As I was trying to get my questions in my head in order Nessie walked out of her room, and almost walked right into me. I couldn't ask the questions with her right their next to me

Nessie was wearing a white, and gray striped cardigan with a gray tank top underneath. A pair of skinny jeans that didn't seem to tight, and gray bedazzled converse. Her hair hung straight down falling into curls. She always envy's my beauty, but I just can't help but envy hers a bit. Sometimes I wish I still had my chocolate colored eyes.

As Nessie walked into the kitchen I followed her. " Ya know mom these human pop-tart's aren't that bad." Nessie said as she put two strawberry pop-tarts into the toaster.

"Mhm." I said absentmindedly , or at least trying to sound that way. "Hey Ness?"

"Yeah Mom?''

I took a deep unnecessary breath. " What's been going on with you. One minute you're the daughter I know, and have raised, the next you acting truly…slutty. No not slutty, but not, not yourself. Kissing a boy you just met Do you mind if I ask why?" I don't care if she minds or not, I'm her mother and I will ask if I want to. Sometimes I act more like her friend than her mother.

We stood their for a few minutes in silence until the toaster popped, making us both jump. Nessie went to get her pop-tarts, and answered my question with her back turned to me " Mom I've just been thinking that just because I'm half vampire, and I don't have a real father why can't I act like a normal moody teenager?"

"Not all teenagers are like that. I wasn't. You've just been watching to much TV hun. Be yourself." It sounded corny as I told Nessie what everyone hears on TV, but so few actually do it.

"I just want people to like me Mom. I mean my own father didn't love me, not even his family. I just want to be loved." As Nessie spoke tears began to form in her eyes.

" Now hold up. I love you, Jake loves you, Leah loves you. Basically anyone you meet loves you. But what you did yesterday made people want you, not love. That boy had no respect for you. Your father, and his family didn't know about you. I know they'd love you if they knew you. As far as the boy I'm meeting tomorrow, I'll decide then if he loves you or just wants you." The tears spilled over Nessie's eyes as I finished.

Nessie jumped into my arms, and whispered in my ear. " Thanks mama. Love you." I hugged her tight. " I love you to Ness monster, now go on to school." I patted her back gently, and she nodded.

Nessie finished her pop-tarts and gathered her thing. "Bye Ness." I called out after her.

*Nessie's POV*

I turned into the Forks High parking lot. Be myself my mother had told me. Be myself. As I parked the Cullen's walked towards me. Rosalie looked unwilling, and Emmett looked as if he was about to cry. I would never suspect a big man like him, could cry.

I gave Edward a peck on the check. I did nothing more nor did he ask for more. Proof that he loved me, not just wanted me. Right?

"My family was wondering if before our date, If it was okay that they meet your Mother." Edward didn't really ask, but stated as if this had already been discussed , and that it was settled.

"Oh! Sure! I'd love to meet them." I smiled as I spoke. This was also as sign that he loved me. Right? Wanting me to meet the family.

Alice stepped forward. "Edward you should take her to a beautiful restraint in Seattle, I hear they have a wonderful…erm food." She said awkwardly.

"Uhm, Well I don't really prefer human food. Only certain kinds, like pop-tarts." I smiled at my little obsession with them.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes. Speaking of time, is 7 tomorrow alright?" I grabbed Edward's had as soon as he finished speaking,

"Of coarse."


	6. Chapter 6

***Editing time baby!***

Oh yeah! I'm back…possibly! I currently am writing my own original stories, I just like writing original work more than fan fictions, but I shall try to being writing again! I'll start editing tonight, and if I don't have much to edit I'll start writing a new chapter. Hope you all stick with me J


End file.
